


A Big Suprise

by serenitykid1378



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid1378/pseuds/serenitykid1378
Summary: Takes place a week after Lena finds out that Kara is Supergirl. There is a surprise for Lena. James is a jerk. Kara is loving and caring. Supercorp in the end.





	A Big Suprise

It was a week after Lena finding out that Kara was Supergirl and her realizing that everyone had lied to her for years, but she understood even if it did hurt. Lena still had some feelings for James, but he refused to be with her again. He didn’t trust her and he didn’t love her the way that she loved him. He told her no matter what that he just couldn’t be with her after everything that had happened. Lena was hurt by him, but she agreed that they would never work, especially after he told her that he would never love her.

It was almost a month that they were no longer together, but Lena and James had become intimate only two and a half weeks ago. It was today that Lena realized something…she was a week late for her period. ‘Oh God.’ Lena thought she couldn’t be pregnant. On top of everything that was going on she just couldn’t be pregnant. As much as she wanted to have a family, it wasn’t the right time and she wasn’t prepared. She wasn’t ready to be a mother especially with the role models of mothers that she had. The one good mother was her birthmother and she only had a few memories of her, the most prominent one being her death.

It might be too soon to tell if she was pregnant with those pregnancy tests from the store, but she would be able to see if her human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG) had changed from a blood test. Good thing she was at the office still, she headed down to her private lab. She needed to know if she was pregnant and then figure out what she was going to do after that. If she was pregnant, she was going to have to tell James and that she really hoped that she wouldn’t need to do. She didn’t want to see him at all if she could help it. He had broken her heart and she didn’t want to get hurt again.

Once she was in her lab, she put on some music in hopes that it would calm and sooth her, she then got the material that she would need, and finally then sat down at one of the tables and drew her blood. Drawing her own blood wasn’t hard, but the waiting for the results was one of the hardest things that she felt she had ever had to do. It would take a few hours for the results to come back. Lena busied herself with paperwork and going over presentations that she had to give for the first couple hours, but the next couple of hours Lena worked on a new project, a protective shield for Alex to use when fighting out with Supergirl…Kara.

Lena’s mind drifted off to thinking about Kara and her secret identity and not only her but the whole gang that Kara considered family, that Lena started to believe were close friends. James was one of those people, he must have tried to break in to the vault to find the kryptonite for Kara. But he had trusted her with the truth, but that only went so far. Lena thought of when they were searching for a cure for Sam, when Supergirl was so upset that Lena didn’t consider her a friend, it made sense why Supergirl was hurt that they weren’t friends.

*BEEP BEEP*

Lena was pulled out of her daydream by the results from her blood test were printing out of the hematology analyzer. Lena took several deep breaths before taking hold of the paper and reading the results…

  * Elevated hCG levels detected.
  * Pregnancy – Postive.



“Oh God.” Lena whispered as tears slowing fell down. She couldn’t be pregnant. ‘This can’t be happening.’ Lena thought. This is the last thing that she needed right now on top of just finding out that everyone had lied to her for years and that her best friend, Kara Danvers, was Supergirl. She didn’t need any more news like this, but her whole life had been a bunch of terrible mistakes and now she was faced with choices. Have the baby or not? Keep the baby or not? But as she thought about it, she was going to have the baby. But she didn’t know if she would keep him or her. She had horrible role models for mothers, but she did want to give her baby a better life than what she had.

*HEDWIG’S THEME PLAYS*

Lena sighed before picking up her cell phone and looking at the screen she see’s a text from Kara. Lena isn’t sure if she wants to talk with Kara right now, but she’s already opened the text and Kara could see that she had seen it.

~K: Hey Lena. How are you doing?

Lena paused for a moment. How does she answer that question at this moment?

~L: Hi Kara. I’m fine.

Lena turns off the ringer, but keeps the phone in her hand.

*BUZZ*

~K: Do you want to come over and watch Princess Bride with me?

Lena thought for a moment before replying. She didn’t want to see Kara because she was still hurt that she didn’t know that she was Supergirl, but she did want to see Kara because she missed her best friend. The one person that she had fully loved without there being a doubt in her mind until now. But she decided to go and hang out with her.

~L: Sure. Should I bring food?

Lena didn’t wait for a reply as she headed back up to her office to grab her things before heading to Kara’s apartment.

*BUZZ*

~K: I can order in. Pizza and Potstickers?

~L: Sounds good. See you in 20.

Lena grabbed her coat and purse before turning off all the lights in the office and then headed down to her car that was waiting for her. Her driver, Tom, was waiting right outside L-corps main doors when she got down to the main floor. The drive to Kara’s house was spent in compilation about if she should say anything to Kara tonight about know that she was Supergirl and if she should tell her about being pregnant.

Once Lena reached Kara’s apartment door, she could smell the pizza from the hall. Taking a deep breath Lena raised her hand to knock, when right before she could the door swung open to reveal Kara with a giant smile on her face. Lena couldn’t help, but smile at Kara as she looked at her with such love. It made Lena heart hurt a little bit knowing that the love only went so far, but Lena entered the apartment and set her things by the door with the smile still on her face.

“How was your day today?” Kara asked as they were finally sitting on the couch with a plate of food each.

“It was okay. I worked up some plans for a shield for Alex that should protect her when she goes out with Supergirl.” Lena answered.

“About Supergirl…There’s something that I’ve wanted to tell you, but I was scared to.” Kara said as she stood up and faced Lena. Lena stood up with her, she couldn’t believe that Kara was going to tell her that she was Supergirl, after all this time now she was going to tell her.

“Kara…” Lena whispered.

“I should have told you a long time ago, but I was scared that you would hate me and not want me in your life anymore. And I didn’t want that to happen.”

“Kara…Supergirl…please…”

“You know? How?”

“Lex.”

“That is not how I wanted you to find out. I should have known that he would know and use it to hurt you. Wait…when did Lex have time to tell you?”

“I didn’t want you to ever find this out, but with everything going on. I can’t keep this secret. After you thought you killed Lex when he fell out of the sky. He used one of the powers he collected to teleport to his headquarters. I was there. I shot him and as he was dying, he told me I was a fool for trusting you, he told me your secret that you were Supergirl.”

“Oh Lena. I’m so sorry that you had to do that.”

“He would have killed more aliens and people to get what he wanted.”

“I know. I just wish that it didn’t have to be you to kill him.”

“You don’t think I’m just like him for killing him?”

“Oh Rao no! Lena you are nothing like him. You did what you had to do to protect people. I don’t think you’re like him at all. And I hope that you don’t hate me for not telling you that I was Supergirl. I just liked being able to be just Kara Danvers with you. You didn’t expect me to be more than I was.”

“I wanted to hate you…but I can’t. You are my best friend Kara. Someone I trust, care about, and love. And you know how hard it is for me to feel those things about people.”

“I do. I still wish that I had been the one to tell you. I had tried so many times before, but each time I chickened out. I’m sorry.”

“I glad you told me now, though I too wish that you had been the one to tell me and not Lex.”

Kara slowly stepped in to Lena’s space and pulled her in to a hug, Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and they both sighed together. Glad that this was now behind them and that they could move forward with their lives.

A few days later, Kara told everyone else that Lena knew and that they had worked it out and that she and Lena were still best friends. Lena, of course, continued to come to game nights, movie nights, and girl’s nights. Alex told Kara about now dating Kelly and that she was happy that Lena and her were still best friends. Everything was getting back to some kind of normal.

* * *

 

At the beginning of the next month, Lena had gone to the doctor on her own to confirm that she was truly pregnant and she was definitely pregnant. The doctor had determined that she was at least four weeks pregnant and due around March 3. Lena had started to take pre-natal vitamins and she stopped drinking. And now came the hard part. Did she tell James now? Or wait till she was a little farther on? Did she tell the others? Or did she wait until she had told James? Or did she tell them all together? She had no idea what to do, but she decided to wait a few more weeks before talking with James or anyone else about being pregnant.

The next few weeks flew by, between working on stuff at L-Corp, the DEO, and CatCo. Lena was busy with everything going on. Lena at L-Corp was trying to come up with a serum to help the Daxamites with their lead allergy. At the DEO she was coming up with weapons to handle hostile aliens or people with alien devices and protection devices to be used to protect people and aliens from attacks. At CatCo, James was handling most of the things going on there, but Lena did come at least three times a day to go other the next edition of the magazine during the week.

During Lena’s ninth week pregnant, Kara decided to have a game night and invited everyone to her place to play some board games and drinks. Lena of course was going to go, but she didn’t want to be in the same room as James. For some reason just being near him made her super nervous and sick to her stomach, but she was going to see Kara and that made it a little better. On her way up to Kara’s apartment Lena bumped in to J’onn J’onzz in the elevator. She didn’t know about his ability to read people’s minds. J’onn had noticed that Lena seemed worried and he read her mind, finding out that she was pregnant was a big surprise to him, but it was not any of his business to say something to James or to the others.

“How are you doing Lena?” J’onn asked trying to make polite conversation as they rode up.

“I’m okay. Things at L-Corp, CatCo, and the DEO seem to be going well.” Lena replied glad that J’onn was distracting her from the thoughts that she was having.

“Good. I’m sure that all three places are grateful for such a dedicated and brilliant woman as yourself leading them.”

“Thanks, J’onn. I’m not sure that I’m doing that great at it, but I am trying.”

“From what I hear from Kara your doing an amazing job.”

“She praises me too much.”

“Well you deserve it. You have accomplished a lot for being so young. You own two businesses and still have time to help save the world.”

Lena didn’t reply, she didn’t know what to say to that, she just blushed and smiled at J’onn. Once they reached Kara’s floor, J’onn held the elevator door open for Lena and the two of them walked to Kara’s apartment door and just as they arrived at the door it swung open to a smiling Kara.

“Come on in.” Kara said as she greeted them. She pulled J’onn in to a hug as Lena set her things down and then pulled her into a hug.

“So, what are we playing tonight?” J’onn asked as he joined the group in Kara’s living room.

“Life.” Nia said from her spot next to Brainy.

“And then Scrabble.” Kelly added.

“Life?” Lena strained out. Just what she needed. Life.

“Yeah. Do you want to change in to something comfier?” Kara asked it was then that Lena realized she was over dressed.

“That would be great.” Lena replied.

“Be quick. We’re just about to start.” Alex called out as Kara took Lena by the hand and into her bedroom.

“Here are a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.” Kara said as she handed Lena the stuff.

“Thanks. I’ll just be a minute.” Lena said as she headed to Kara’s bathroom.

Lena was almost to the door, when she heard Kara gasp. It concerned Lena, but then she remembered Kara’s powers. Was someone needing help? Lena turned around to see Kara walking toward her.

“Kara?” Lena whispered concerned.

“Lena.” Kara whispered back.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong. I just…Lena…You know that you’re pregnant, right?”

Lena took a deep breath before replying, “I do. How do you know?”

“The heartbeat. I can hear the heartbeat.” Kara raised her hands and wiped at Lena’s face; Lena didn’t even notice that she had started to cry. “It’s okay. Please don’t cry. You haven’t told anyone, have you?”

“No. I was waiting till I fully realized that I was pregnant or until after the first trimester. I’m scared to tell others. It makes it more real. I haven’t even told the father. I mean what he doesn’t want anything to do with the baby? How am I going to do this on my own?”

“James would support you Lena. Even if he doesn’t love you the way that you deserve. And you are not alone. I am here for you no matter what. I promised you that. I am here and I’m not going anywhere.” Kara stated and then pulled Lena in to a hug.

“Kara, Lena hurry up!” Alex called to them.

Lena pulled away first, wiping away at the tears before entering the bathroom to change. Kara stood there for a moment, she wasn’t going to let Lena do this on her own, she was going to be there for her and prove to her that she deserved the love that James wouldn’t give her. It was another couple minutes before Lena exited the bathroom; she and Kara re-joined the others to play Life.

Later that night, when everyone was getting ready to leave Lena pulled James aside, she knew that she would have to tell him and now that she had Kara’s support it was time to tell him that she was pregnant. Lena asked Kara if she could borrow her bedroom for a second, Kara told her yes whatever she needed, Lena and James stepped in to the bedroom. James didn’t know what Lena wanted to talk to him about, but he was pretty sure by her body language that he wasn’t going to like this.

“What’s up Lena?” James asked.

“I didn’t know how to tell you and I still don’t, but you deserve to know.” Lena stated.

“What did you do?” James asked accusingly.

“I didn’t do anything. I just wanted to tell you that I’m…I’m pregnant.”

“Pregnant?”

“Yes.”

“With my baby?”

“Yes. I haven’t had any sexual relations with anyone, but you. How could you think that it wasn’t yours?”

“You’re a Luthor. Luthor’s lie.”

“I can’t believe you. I wouldn’t lie about this.”

“I’m not going to be a father. I don’t want kids.”

“James…”

“No Lena. I’m not going to be the father.”

“Okay.”

“No not okay.” Kara said as she stood in the doorway.

“Kara…it’s fine.” Lena said softly holding in the tears.

“I can’t believe you, James.”

“Kara. Come on you really expect me to be a father to a Luthor.” James stated; he couldn’t believe that Kara would think that he loved Lena.

“You are a part of that baby. And at one point you did love Lena. I can’t believe you would say the things that you are saying.” Kara said as she pulled Lena in to a side hug.

Alex, Kelly, Brainy, Nia, and J’onn were all standing in the doorway that Kara was in a moment ago; none of them could believe that James would act like that especially when he had once cared about and loved Lena.

“I don’t care if that baby is actually mine. I don’t want kids.” James stated.

“You need to leave. Now.” Alex said as she grabbed him by the shirt and started to drag him to the door.

“Alex, come on. A Luthor baby. It’ll turn out just like the rest of them.” James stated as he let Alex drag him to the door, with everyone following behind.

“I can’t believe you James. You were always the kind and caring one. You might want nothing to do with this baby, but you are a part of this. Lena has nothing to do with her adoptive family. That baby has nothing to do with its Uncle and Grandmother. It is an innocent.” Kelly said in defense of Lena and the baby.

“Oh, come on. Being raised by a Luthor, it will go down the same path.” James said as Alex finally got him to the door.

“You are no longer welcome here James.” Kara stated as she threw James coat at his face.

“You’ll see, that baby will be just like them.” James said as he left and slammed the door behind him.

With James gone, Lena started to sob, she couldn’t believe that she had loved him to begin with. He had probably was only with her to keep tabs on her. He had never loved her at all. She had fallen for a man, who hated her.

“Lena…please don’t cry.” Kara said as she pulled Lena in to a tight hug.

“I…can’t believe…he said…all of that.” Lena sobbed.

“He doesn’t matter. We are a family and we will be here for you.” Kelly said as he wrapped her arms around Lena too.

“I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.” Alex said as she too joined the group hug.

“I am unsure of what to do in this moment.” Brainy stated as he watched Nia and J’onn join the group hug.

“You join us in hugging Lena.” Nia said as she pulled him toward them.

“I am sorry that he reached that way. I thought that James was a good man, but he is distrustful of you for no reason other than your relation with Lex. You have a better family with us. We will help you in anyway that we can.” J’onn stated as he brushed tears off of Lena’s cheeks.

“Thank you, guys.” Lena said as everyone started to pull away. “I’ve never had a family like this…well I did once, when I was younger and before I lived with the Luthors.”

“Your mother loved you so much that she kept you away from the Luthors. I’m sorry that her death left you with the Luthors. They do not care and love you the way that they should have.” J’onn said.

“She died so long ago. I still miss her. I mean she was the only good mother figure I have had…what if I turn out to be a bad mother like Lillian? What if James is right?” Lena said as she started to panic.

“James will never be right. You caring this much about if you’ll be a good mom means that you’ll avoid doing the things that Lillian did. And you have all of us. You are going to be a great mom.” Kelly stated.

“Of course, you’ll be a great mother Lena. There are archives about you and…” Brainy started to say, but then he remembered he wasn’t supposed to share the future knowledge in case it changed the future. “Sorry, I can’t finish that sentence. I don’t want to mess up the future. I like it the way that it is.”

“It’s okay. At least I know that I’ll be a good mother.” Lena said as she started to calm down.

“And we will be with you every step of the way.” Alex stated. “And if you start to panic just come get one of us. We’ll talk you down.”

“We should ask Eliza to come when it gets closer for the baby to be born. She’ll definitely be very helpful.” Kara said.

“I would really like that.” Lena said as she started to feel better about this pregnancy.

“I’m going to be an Aunt!” Kelly excitedly said with a huge grin on her face.

“I’m so glad that you guys are here.” Lena said as she pulled everyone back in for another group hug.

“There no where we would rather be.” Kara said as she hugged Lena again.

* * *

 

Lena had started to show around her 13-week and had had a couple doctor’s appointments before and after then, but today was her 18-week doctor’s appointment. Today was the day that she hopefully found out the sex of the baby. Sitting in her office before going to the doctor’s appointment Lena started to panic and texted Kara.

~L: Hey Kara?

Lena set down the phone and waited for a reply.

*BUZZ*

Lena picked her phone back up and looked at the text.

~K: Hi Lena. Is everything okay?

~L: Yes. I was just wondering if you were busy.

~K: I’m never to busy for you. What’s up?

~L: I’ve been going to the doctor’s appointments alone and I wanted to know if you could go with me today.

~K: Of course, I’ll go with you. We might be able to find out the sex of the baby today.

~L: Thank you. The appointment is in 45 minutes. I’m just about to leave L-Corp.

~K: I’ll be downstairs in 5.

~L: Great. I’ll be right down.

Lena stood up and started to gather her things, Kara had really tried to be there for her and she was grateful for it. Lena had started this not knowing how she was going to do this alone, but Kara and her family and friends had been there every step of the way. Just like they said they would be.

Once Lena got downstairs, Lena found Kara standing outside at the car that was going to take them to the appointment. Kara let Lena get in to the car first before closing the door and walking around to get in herself. Once they both were in the car, they were off to the doctors. Kara had taken hold of Lena’s hand and gave it a squeeze before kissing Lena’s forehead.

“Thank you for coming with me.” Lena said with a small smile.

“Of course. I promised I’d be here if you needed me and I always keep my promises. How are you feeling today?” Kara asked.

“I’m good. How has your day been going?”

“Good. Snapper was mean, but he liked my story.”

“He is always mean.”

“True. Are you coming to CatCo after the appointment to go through the edits?”

“Yes, I will be.”

“Awesome.”

“Do you want to come over after work and help me with the nursery? I figured that I’d find out the sex and determine which color to paint it.”

“I’d love to. Just so you know the others want to know as soon as possible the sex of the baby. And they want to come over and help with the nursery when your ready.”

“How about we have a little party tonight to let the others know the sex of the baby. Maybe you could use your connections to have a cake made with pink for a girl or blue for a boy.”

“Sounds like a plan. I can’t wait to find out.”

“I’m excited too.”

It was later that night at Lena’s apartment, with everyone, Kara had called in a favor as Supergirl and had a cake made with the color for the sex of the baby. Everyone was gathered around the table waiting to find out, when Lena handed the knife to Kelly to let her cut into the cake.

“Really?” Kelly asked as she took the knife from Lena.

“Yep.” Lena said as she took a step back and let Kelly cut the cake.

Everyone held their breath, except Lena and Kara, they watched the others with smiles on their faces.

“Cut right here.” Kara stated as she pointed to a certain part of the cake. “And right here.” Kara pointed to another part of the cake about an inch from the other cut.

Kelly cut open the cake and to everyone’s surprise there were two colors. Pink and blue.

“Oh My God!” Alex shouted with excitement.

“Pink and blue?” Brainy said confused.

“Really?!” Kelly shouted with just as excitement as Alex.

“Yes.” Lena said with a smile as she was suddenly in a big hug from Kelly.

“I don’t understand.” Brainy stated.

“I’m going to have a niece and nephew!” Kelly shouted.

“Huh? Oh!” Brainy said finally understanding.

“How come you couldn’t hear the second heartbeat?” Alex asked as she turned to Kara.

“The doctor said that they are almost beating at the same time.” Lena answered.

“It just sounds twice as loud when I listen.” Kara replied.

“This is awesome! You’re having twins!” Nia said as she hugged Lena. “Congratulations!”

“I’m so happy for you.” J’onn said as he hugged Lena.

“Thank you.” Lena said softly. “Maybe you guys can help with the nursery? I was thinking about painting two different sides.”

“I think I speak for us all, when I say we would love to help.” Alex said as she hugged Lena.

“Oh!” Lena gasped.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked concerned.

“Nothing’s wrong. It’s just the babies kicking.” Lena said as she took Kara’s hand to feel.

“Oh wow.”

“Do you mind if I feel?” Alex asked.

“No here.” Lena said grabbing Alex’s hand.

“Wow.”

“Everyone can feel. Right here.” Lena said as she let the others touch where the babies were kicking.

“This is amazing.” Nia stated.

“They are excited.”

* * *

 

Over the next several months, everyone spent a lot of time at Lena’s apartment, between wanting to spend time together and setting up the nursery for two. Kelly and Alex were planning a baby shower for Lena. It was just going to be the close friends and family.

During all this time Kara and Lena had begun to spend more and more time together, they seemed to not want to be apart. Kara a little after finding out the Lena was having twins had finally told Lena how she felt about her and the two of them had started dating. Lena at first was worried that Kara was only with her because of the twins coming, but Kara swore to her that her love for her started a long time even before she had started dating Mon-El. Lena admitted that she too had fallen for Kara before dating James. They both agreed that it was a relationship that they wanted from a long time ago.

When James had found out about Lena having twins, he stuck to his word and swore that they would end up just like the other Luthors. Kelly and Alex were there when James had told Lena this, Kelly wrapped Lena in a hug and told her not to listen to him, while Alex punched him in the face and told him to get out. Lena started to think maybe he was right and that was when Kara flew to Midvale and got Eliza, who talked Lena out of her panic and told her that she should get him to sign papers relinquishing his parental rights before the babies were born. So, that she wouldn’t have to worry about him in the future. And Lena did just that.

* * *

 

Clark had stopped by with Lois, when Lena was in her second trimester after they had heard from James that Lena was pregnant. Clark at first was a little worried about another Luthor being born, but after spending some time with Kara and Lena, he realized that he had no right to worry. They were going to be great parents and loved each other very much. Clark was upset with James that he could walk away from his own blood and had even signed the papers to relinquish his parental rights.

Kara had told him that she was going to ask Lena to marry her before the twins were born and he had told her that he was thrilled for her. Clark had helped Kara create the ring with the technology that was in Lois’s watch. A button to hit if they were ever in trouble and needed “Super” help right away. Kara and Lena had secretly gotten married in a small ceremony with just the family around them and J’onn performing the ceremony.

Lena was finally in her third trimester after a short honeymoon with Kara. Kelly and Alex had decided to wait until after they were back from that honeymoon to throw Lena her baby shower, but several Supergirl emergencies had kept putting it farther and farther back.

It was on February 4 that Kelly and Alex threw Lena and Kara a baby shower for the twins. Eliza, J’onn, Nia, Brainy, Alex, Kelly, Clark, Lois, Jess, Kara, and Lena were celebrating in Lena’s apartment. Kelly and Alex had decorated the living room and had set up the food and presents area, which both were filled to the brim. Lena and Kara were both thankful for their family and friends coming to celebrate with them.

“Ugh.” Lena said suddenly when they were all sitting and eating.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked right away.

“I think it’s Braxton Hicks contractions.” Lena stated, she and Kara had read several pregnancy books to make sure that they knew everything they needed to know during the pregnancy. Lena had been experiencing them on and off for the past month, but Lena suddenly felt that something was different about this time.

“Are you sure?” Kara asked.

“No…no I think my water just broke.” Lena said in a panic.

“It’s okay. Everything is going to be fine.” Eliza said being the voice of reason as everyone else started to look around panicked.

“Let’s get you to the hospital.” Alex said as she went into Doctor Mode.

“But it’s too soon.” Lena said as her panic worsened.

“Twin’s are born early all the time. You’re 36-weeks along, they should be just fine.”

“But…”

“No but’s. It’s going to be okay, Lena.” Eliza said as she and the others started to get ready to leave.

“I’m scared.”

“It’s okay to be scared. But you’ve got this Lena. Those babies will be here and this worry will all be for nothing.” Nia said as she helped Kara grab Lena’s go bags.

“All right let’s go.” J’onn said as he held open the door for them to leave.

* * *

 

Twelve hours later, Lena was finally ready to push and the first baby was coming out the proper way; Kara was with Lena in the delivery room, while the family were waiting in the waiting room. The doctor had come to tell Lena that in a few minutes she would have her two babies in her arms.

“All right Mrs. Danvers. It’s time to push.” The doctor said. “When you feel the next contraction, I want you to push.”

“I…I can’t do this.” Lena cried.

“Yes. You can babe. You can do this. You are so strong. And I love you so much. You can do this.” Kara said as she held on to Lena’s hand as another contraction hit and Lena pushed.

“The head is out. Push again on the next contraction.” The doctor said.

“You can do this. I’m right here.” Kara said as she kissed Lena’s forehead.

“Push!” The doctor called out as another contraction hit.

“AHHH!” The first baby cried out.

“It’s a girl.” The doctor said as she handed the baby to a nurse to get cleaned off.

“You did it, baby. We have a girl.” Kara said as she watched the nurse wipe the baby off.

“Is she okay?” Lena asked.

“She’s just fine mom.” The nurse said as she put the baby girl on Lena’s chest.

“Okay, Mrs. Danvers the next baby is ready to come out. On the next contraction, push.” The doctor said as she prepared to catch their son.

The next contraction hit and Lena pushed and before they knew it they had a son. Kara was handed their son.

“Do they have names?” One of the nurses asked.

“Kira Elizabeth and Luke Alexander.” Lena said.

“I’ll go tell everyone the details for you.” Another nurse said as she wrote down the details.

“Thank you.” Kara said as she continued to hold her son.

Out in the waiting room, when the nurse finally came out to inform them. Everyone was standing around the nurse.

“Kira Elizabeth Danvers was born at 1:14 AM and her brother Luke Alexander was born at 1:20 AM. Kira was 5lbs 7 oz, while Luke was 5lbs 3 oz. They are both completely healthy and have all ten fingers and toes.” The nurse explained.

“I can’t wait to meet them.” Kelly said with a huge grin on her face.

“Neither can I.” Alex said with a smile just as big as Kelly’s.

“I have more cousins.” Clark said.

“I have grandbabies!” Eliza said excitedly.

“Me too.” J’onn said.

“I’m so happy for them.” Nia said with a smile.

Later that day the others were able to meet the newborns and everyone was excited to see them. They were told that Lena and the babies would be able to go home the next day and they were going to celebrate with finishing the baby shower. Eliza had decided to stay and help the two new moms for at least the first month. Lena and Kara took off time on maternity leave. James did see a photo from Kelly, but he didn’t make any contact with Lena or the babies. And they didn’t want to talk with him anyway. He had left CatCo. And Lena had to ask Cat to come and handle things till she was able to get back to work.

Lena finally had a family that loved her the way that she deserved to be loved. She had a wife that she loved more than she had ever loved anyone before. She had two sisters who loved her and she loved in return. She had a new mother, who was kind and caring, and taught her how to be a good mother. She had a new father, who treated her like she mattered. She had friends that she knew that she could rely on in times of need. And she had two babies who she loved more than she loved herself.


End file.
